Wadanohara
Wadanohara (大海原)' '''is the main protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. A young sea witch, she is the daughter of Meikai, the Great Sorcerer. She cares deeply for the sea, and her former familiar, Samekichi. Appearance Wadanohara's appearance changes with various outfits throughout the game, depending on the ending. However, her brown hair always has short, blunt bangs and is kept in two braided tails. In her first outfit, seen at the beginning of the game Wadanohara wears a simple, white sailor uniform, with a typical white collar accented with navy blue stripes. The cuffs of the sleeves also have the the band stripe design. Her knee high socks are navy blue with a single white stripe near the top. On the back of her outfit she has a huge, navy blue bow. Her shoes are simple black buckled shoes and her hair is tied with two navy blue ribbons. On her head she has a small sailor cap, accented with a large navy blue ribbon. Her second outfit, given as a gift by Tatsumiya upon leaving Deep Sea town with her familiars, is also a sailor uniform. The Shirt is dark blue, with white accents on the collar and across the cuffs of the sleeves. Underneath she appears to wear a white turtleneck. The skirt is also dark blue with a white stripe running close to the hem. Her shoes have been replaced by blue boots, also decorated with a thin white stripe. On the back of this outfit is a large, red, white and blue bow. Her hair is tied with two ribbons, matching the large bow on her back. Her hat is now a large blue witches hat, with a similar striped ribbon accenting it, along with a silver anchor. In the first ending Wadanohara joins the Sea of Death. Her red shirt is still a sailor style, but the sleeves have been removed. Across the front of the shirt are six yellow buttons and the bow on the front is now a dark red. Her skirt is less poofy and now shows a visible white petticoat underneath. Her knee high socks are dark red and have a uneven edge. The bow on her back is now also dark red, with a black stripe running along the middle. Her witches hat is also red, matching her shirt and is accented with a dark red and black ribbon. The anchor accessory has been replaced with a red eye and many eyes are visible under the brim of her hat. Her hair is now tied with red ribbons and she wears dark red gloves. Wadanohara's eyes also change color, becoming bright red with black pupils, and according to her end game bio are 'stained with blood'. In the second ending Wadanohara gives her life to restore peace to the Blue Sea. Her shirt becomes a lighter shade of blue, and six white buttons accent the front along with a white ribbon. The skirt splits, revealing a white petticoat underneath. The ribbon on her back is replaced with a dark blue ribbon, with a lighter blue stripe in the middle. The ribbon also gains four more ends. Wadanohara now wears dark blue Mary Jane styled shoes and no visible socks. Her witches hat is now a lighter shade of blue and accented with a ribbon matching the one on her back. The anchor has been replaced with a light blue moon and two stars. Her hair is tied with blue ribbons and her eyes also turn blue, white her pupils remain white. In the games true ending, Wadanohara waits for Samekichi to return from the Sea of Death. Her dress is now navy blue, with darker navy accents along the hem of her skirt, the collar, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bow on the front of her shirt. The ribbon on the back is now also a dark navy. Her witches hat is navy with a dark blue shade visible under the brim. The hat is accented with a navy ribbon and the anchor is replaced with many hooks that also dangle from her hat. Wadanohara's hair is longer now, reaching around knee length and her braids are now tied with navy ribbons. She wears navy stockings and lighter navy boots. Her eyes are still gray, however her pupils are now black. They return to being white once she is reunited with Samekichi. Personality Throughout the game, Wadanohara is shown to be naive and kind. She has a deep love for the sea and all its inhabitants, which causes her to burden herself with more responsibility than she can handle. Much to Samekichi's dismay, she always helps out her mermaid friends, such as Irena, by going on land to bring back fruit from the surface. She tends to not speak of her own worries, showing she cares more about the happiness of others than her own well being. She is also shown to be very forgiving, as she helped out Samekichi without hesitation when he was badly injured by Idate, or Orca in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, and gave Sal the benefit of the doubt when she learned that he was the ambassador of the Sea of Death. She is very worrisome, as she is able to go ahead when Samekichi is taken away by Sal, only to be betrayed by Fukami's corruption in the second Bad Ending. She is very kind and warm to everyone around her, and cares more about her friends than her own well-being, and has a bad habit of hiding her feelings when bothered or distressed. Background Wadanohara never got to meet Meikai, the Great Sorcerer and her father, when she was born. In one of the bonus videos, it showed Wadanohara as an egg. It has not yet been confirmed, but in the video it was heavily implied that Wadanohara's mother was the moon or somehow related to the moon. Tatsumiya raised Wadanohara and taught her all the spells she knows today. Appearances ''Major *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Protagonist ''Minor'' * ''Cameo'' * Makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle as a figure on Somewhat Strange Mogeko's shelf. Relationships Wadanohara Cast * Samekichi's Former Master and love. * Memoca's Master. * Dolphi's Master. * Fukami's Master. * Syakesan/Sal's victim. * Meikai's daughter. * Tatsumiya's friend. * Uomihime's citizen and friend. * Ver Million's old friend. * Aom's friend. * Irena's friend. * Tarako's friend. * Nekoyama's friend and customer. * Chlomaki's witch friend. * Daimajo/The Great Witch's acquaintance. * Lobco's friend. * Cherryblod's friend. * Doloz's friend. Other Characters * Idate's acquaintance. Trivia *Wadanohara's name is an alternate reading of 大海原 (おおうなばら, oounabara), meaning "ocean". *Her ocarina is mixed with healing magic. * Her hobby is birdwatching. * She likes everyone in the sea in her first bio, in the second she likes Samekichi, and she likes Sal in the Red Sea witch bio. * According to the translated Mogeko comics, The eyes on Ending 1's Wadanohara change depending on her emotions. * Upon observing her True End bio, the player will notice that Wadanohara in the True Ending gained 1cm of height. * The very first text dialog spoken by someone upon starting the game is actually Wadanohara's dialog. She said that dialog in the ending sequences of the True Ending upon returning to the boat. The dialog goes as follows: ** "…Of course I knew. We felt… the same way…" ** "I’m a fool. Why? Why couldn’t I notice something within my own self?" ** "…It’s too late. Much too late, for everything. And it’s my fault… all of it. If only… I had done better. …I’m sorry. And yet… Now, I can’t even tell you that. …I’m sorry." Gallery ''Character Bios'' bio_NormalWadda.png|''Wadanohara's bio'' bio_WitchWadda.png|''Wadanohara's other bio'' bio_RedSeaWadda.png|''Red Sea Wadanohara's bio'' bio_BlueSeaWadda.png|''Blue Sea Wadanohara's bio'' bio_TrueEndWadda.png|''True End Wadanohara's bio'' ''In-game Photos'' Wadanohara title screen.png Wadanohara-and-the-Great-Blue-Sea-wadanohara-and-the-great-blue-sea-37713627-639-480.png 62redsea.gif|''Red Sea Wadanohara'' 13bluesea.gif|''Blue Sea Wadanohara'' 74seawitch.gif|''Sea Witch'' Mystory.png|''Future!Wadanohara about to tell a story about her'' WadanoharaScreen3.png Mirror witch.png Intro_3.png Int3.png Ocarina.png Doubleocarina.png Demnotes.png Demnotestho.png AAAAA.png Dontleaveherpls.png Witchduo.png Frag.png 3.png 3b.png Start_specialgift.png Specialgift.png Star 91.png Herovstrash.png Inmyway.png Fallen.png|''Fallen...'' Witchhead.png Staaare.png Ahhthestaff.png|''Wadanohara obtaining Meikai's staff'' Dammitsal.gif|''That's gonna hurt a lot.......'' Nuuuuu.png Itsnotalright.png Lereturn.png|''Samekichi's return'' Same wadda.png Hewillcomeback.png Thankwitch.png|''The "Thank You" picture from the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Bonus Room'' 99Everyone.png|''Wadanohara in Dolphi's drawing, "Everyone"'' WATGBS End.png|''The End'' WATGBS BR 1.png|''Wadanohara and Samekichi atop a tree in a Bonus Room picture'' WATGBS BR 2.png|''Wadanohara and Samekichi in shark form, in a Bonus Room picture'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Battlecard Wadanohara.png|''Wadanohara's battle card (using the Moonlight Seashine magic)'' Battlecard Wadanohara2.png|''Wadanohara's other battle card (using the same magic in a second playthrough before having a new outfit)'' ''Other Photos'' 5-1.jpg|''Present'' 5-2.jpg|''Future'' CXAAQZNUkAExT05.png|''Merry Christmas!'' CPuG1OjUwAAxlbO.jpg|''Wadanohara's first appearance in the manga'' CXLXlAyUAAEx2jr.png|''Familiars'' wadawadawadanohara.jpg|''A pixiv sticker that was available to use for a limited time.'' 872.png|''Wadanohara-chan!'' 1-1.jpg|''True end design'' wada-sikisi2015.png|''Sandwiches or maybe Sand-witches?'' 471.png 12-1.jpg|''True End'' 1079.png|''After all...'' 861.png|''Cuddling the shark'' 862.png|''That's better'' CJ8xIWUUsAASHUF.jpg|''Manga version!'' Wadaugo.gif|''cute'' Junk23k.png|''small'' TjVHbTmDoek.jpg Octokiss.png|''Octokiss!'' Wadacchi.gif|''Wadacchi'' Act2.gif 628.png 770.png 1NNSM_18lLY.jpg|Ramen 816.png 1011.png CR DYUQUsAA-l29.png m-606.png Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea.jpg 1025-4.png Tumblr nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo4 250.png|''Wadanohara, ranking 2nd in a WatGBS popularity poll'' T19.png|''Idate no...'' 458.png 979.png top (1).png K-yyok.gif|Wadanohara with the other protagonists in a Funamusea banner 2.png Hagaki3.png K-wadanohara.gif|''Wadanohara and Samekichi in a Funamusea header banner'' Xmas15 header.gif|''Wadanohara in a Christmas-themed header banner'' Tumblr o0lja33w571set3eqo1 1280.png Tumblr o0lja33w571set3eqo4 1280.png Tumblr o0lja33w571set3eqo2 1280.png Robukosan.png Parlor.png|Mini-figure Wadanohara in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room of Mogeko Castle 978.png 698.png Kodomonohi2015.gif K-same.gif 9-2.jpg|''Genderbent Wadanohara'' 9-1.jpg|''Male!Wadanohara, Sally(Female!Sal) and Samemi(Female!Samekichi)'' O6y2DlPxvTE.jpg IMG_0938.png Quotes * "I want to adventure in all kinds of seas!" * "I love this sea!" * "Heehee... ♪" * "... I will protect the sea." * "..." * "Samekichi?! Samekichi!" * "Samekichi... I would never hate you..." References * Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara Category:Animal/Other Category:Witch Category:Witches